Hurricane Heart
by Helena Cruz Leto Hatake
Summary: Esta es la historia de como los chicos de 30stMars se enamoran de unas hermosas chicas que resultan ser las actuales novias de Gerard, Frank y Mickey (de My Chemical Romance). Contiene escenas un tanto fuertes ;) es humoristico, romantico y llem¿no de sorpresas!


Hoola a todos, soy nueva por aqui :$

y pues espero les guste mi fic :*

Advertencia: Esta historia es para mayores de 15

Capitulo #1: •The Story•

A: Helena? Alguna vez te has enamorado?

H: No Alice, porque?

A: No lo sé, solo, me gustaría poder sentirlo

H: Ps ni idea. Pero no te preocupes, todo llega a su debido tiempo

Caminamos un largo trayecto desde nuestra casa a un hermoso parque, el cual nos trae -a mi hermana Alice y a mi- bellos recuerdos. Ya que siempre nos la pasamos con nuestros amigos y alli fue donde conocimos a dos chicos que marcaron nuestra vida.. Nos sentamos en una de las muchas bancas que allí se encontraban. Mi hermana se puso de pie sin decir nada. A los minutos regreso, lo hizo con un helado en su mano derecha

A: Oh -se sentó a mi lado- No me digas que también quieres uno?

H: No gracias -sonreí-

A: Ok ni yo que te iba a dar

Reí levemente, ella sonrió y siguió comiendo de su helado hidamente mientras miraba el suelo distraída

H: ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Quieres hablar? -Alice me miro-

A: emm No. Hey! Podemos llamar a Gee y a Frank?

H: Lastimosamente eso no ocurrirá

A: ¿Ah no? ¿Porque? -curiosa-

H: Pues porque... Se me termino el saldo xD

A: Que acabada mujer, métele crédito a tu cel...

H: e_e ¿Yo soy la acabada? Dime donde está tu móvil... -Alice silencio- Me lo imagine -solté una leve carcajada-

Me dirigí a una tienda que se ubicaba cruzando la calle. Compre una tarjeta. Mientras el chico buscaba la que le pedí y buscaba mi cambio, para distraerme empecé a ver unos posters que estaban pegados en el muro de la tienda. Algunos eran de películas y otros de bandas. Hubo uno que me llamo la atención; tenía como eslogan "Welcome To The Universe". El chico me entrego mi cambio, me pregunto si me gustaba esa banda; le dije que despertaba curiosidad en mí. Dijo que me la enseñaría, puso una canción de ellos llamada "Valhalla" al parecer era solo un Demo, no tenian muchas canciones grabadas en disco. Me gusto mucho; mientras la escuchaba inspeccionaba cada mínimo detalle del poster; llegue a un punto donde decía "Managment: Robert Rivers" ¿mi padre?. Me quede con los ojos como plato. Si sabía que mi papá trabajaba en la industria de la música, pero él no me había hablado de su nuevo proyecto. Salí de la tienda y me dirigí a donde me encontraba minutos antes junto a mi hermana. Me senté a su lado y ya tenia crédito para llamar xD

F: Bueno? -colocando con su mano izquierda el celular en su hombro izquierdo ya que con la derecha mantenía el control del juego-

H: Frankie?

F: Si amor?

H: Well, Alice y yo estamos en el parque del centro y queremos verlos

G: Si! Te gane! -festejaba Gerard. Frank dejo a un lado del sillón el control y se acomodo en este para hablar mejor-

H: Que hacen?

F: Gerard y yo jugábamos "Halo" (un popular juego de guerra) Enseguida partimos para allá nena. Te amo -menciono antes de colgar el teléfono-

No esperamos por mucho tiempo, ya que los chicos llegaron en 5min. Gerard y Alice se fueron a otro lugar ya que no teníamos la idea de una cita doble. Frank y yo nos sentamos a la orilla de un lago que estaba ubicado en el centro del parque. Desde donde estábamos, podíamos contemplar todo nuestro entorno habían niños corriendo de un lado a otro, madres paseando a su(s) bebe(s) en cochecitos, inclusive habían parejas como Frank y yo. Frank, Gerard, mi hermana Alice y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos, desde que estábamos muy pequeños. Gerard y Frank son primos, pero los padres de Frank, junto a la madre de Gerard -quien estaba embarazada- murieron en un accidente cuando él era solo un bebe; desde entonces el padre de Gerard tiene la patria potestad de ambos. En estos momentos ambos tienen 18 años, mi hermana y yo 17, somos gemelas fraternas. Mi padre y el padre de Gerard son muy buenos amigos y compañeros de trabajo, ambos trabajan en la industria de la música. Frank y Gerard junto a unos amigos suyos tiene una banda llamada "My Chemical Romance" mi hermana y yo amamos escucharlos tocar *-*. A mi hermana y a mi, nos encanta la musica, mas que todo inclinandonos al Rock, Punk. Nuestra apariencia es de chicas que les gusta esa musica; pero el trabajo de papá hizo que tambien estuvieramos acostumbradas a usar el tipo de ropa adecuada para cada ocasion; muchas veces, en reuniones de papá tenemos que utilizar vestidos de gala, pero siempre le damos nuestro toque. Conocimos a Gerard y Frank cuando apenas teniamos 4 años. Una vez mamá convencio a papá de que nos llevara al parque a dar una vuelta; recien acababamos de llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar, anteriormente viviamos en Los Angeles, pero el trabajo de papá hizo que nos mudaramos a New York. Papá nos llevo al parque mientras mamá estaba en casa preparando la cena. Mi hermana y yo siempre fuimos muy unidas, aun mas cuando eramos pequeñas. En el parque jugamos juntas -solas- dos niños se acercaron a nosotras para jugar, al principio no los dejamos, pero luego de ver sus tiernos rostros haciendo un puchero nos convencieron. Papá y el padre de los niños nos vigilaban desde lejos; al parecer ellos se conocian. Siguieron en contacto por cuestion de negocios y nosotras tambien mirábamos a los chicos, más seguido; y ps ahora veanos; somos novios. Somos - aparentamos- más ser Mejores Amigos que "Pareja". Frank y yo somos pareja porque a nuestros padres les parece que sería un buen "Negocio" Alice y yo escribimos-componemos canciones y ellos las hacen música. Así que nuestra relación se basa en negocio; así es la relación entre mi hermana y Gerard un buen plan para hacernos sobresalir a todos. Todos estamos al tanto de los movimientos de nuestros padres, pero los amamos y no queremos defraudarlos. Estando sentados allí, recibí una llamada de mi padre, le reproche del porque no nos había contado nada de su nuevo proyecto, me dijo que justo para eso me llamaba, que teníamos una cena esta noche para hacer que ese contrato fuera válido, ellos firmarían bajo el mismo sello en el que MCR tienen su disco. Y para convencer mejor, teníamos que ir toda la familia, eso incluía a MCR ya que si los otros chicos firmaban, ambas bandas tendrían que compartir cuarto de grabación. Le comente eso a Frank. Este me dijo que ya lo sabía mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada por no habérmelo dicho. Llame a Gerard para comentárselo a él, ya que el único que lo sabía era Frank y para que le dijese a Alice para que ella estuviera al tanto. Le pedí a Frank que me llevara a casa para arreglarme para la cena -faltaban 3 horas y media y ninguno había empezado a alistarse- me dijo que si lo haría. Gerard llevaría a mi hermana. Nos fuimos en el auto de Frank, me despedí de él con un fugaz beso en los labios. Ya hace año y medio que somos novios y nunca me acostumbre a la idea, siempre lo vi con ojos de mejor amigo. Baje del auto y entre a casa. Papá estaba como loco caminando de un lado a otro, arreglando las cosas para que la cena fuera perfecta. Subí directo a mi habitación -que compartimos mi hermana y yo-, y de mi habitación a mi baño. Me duche. Salí del baño a mi habitación, solo tenía una toalla enrollada alrededor del cuerpo. Antes de empezar a vestirme, llamaron a mi puerta, era Alice. Le dije que podía pasar y ella obedeció. Ella ya estaba lista, entro con una caja en sus manos. Su vestido era un vestido straple color negro -su favorito- con un listón rojo -mi color favorito- en la cintura, el vestido era a mitad de la pierna, nunca la había visto con ese vestido, se me hizo raro, ya que siempre compramos nuestra ropa juntas. Me gusto su vestido, era hermoso. Puso la caja sobre mi cama.

A: Antes de que preguntes por este vestido -decía mientras abría la caja y hacia a un lado unos papeles que cubrían el interior de la caja- Te diré que papá nos lo trajo -saco uno igual a ese solo que los colores ahora eran intercalados, el vestido era rojo y el listón, negro-

Me ayudo a ponérmelo, mientras me ayudaba con el cierre me decía:

A: Papá quiere que esto sea perfecto... -termino de subirlo y la voltee a ver-

H: Si, lo se

Nuestros zapatos eran iguales eran unos tacones aguja que no mostraban nuestros dedos y con un adorno de una rosa en la parte sobre nuestros dedos cubiertos, con el detalle de que los de ella eran rojos y los míos, negros. Por lo general nos vestimos muy parecido, o en el color, o en el estilo. A mamá siempre le gusto vestirnos así, y ahora para nosotras era como honrarla, RIP. Mi hermana me puso el collar que mamá me regalo y yo a ella el suyo; era un corazón, mejor dicho, las dos mitades de un corazón, que juntos decían: "Always By Your Side". Que representaba que ella –mi madre- mi hermana y yo siempre permaneceríamos juntas a pesar de cualquier tipo de barrera que nos separara. Terminamos de alistarnos y bajamos a la planta de abajo, donde papá nos esperaba ansioso. Alice fue por nuestros bolsos y yo me quede arreglándole a papá su corbata. Mi hermana llego y yo finalicé. Subimos con mucho cuidado al auto de papá -los chicos y su padre nos esperarían allá- Llegamos a donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, era uno de los más lujosos Restaurants de New York. Bajamos con la ayuda de nuestras parejas que nos esperaban en la recepción externa del lugar. Mi padre le dio las llaves a un hobbit para que estacionara el auto donde debía. Entramos, cada una con su respectiva pareja, entrelazando el brazo del uno con el del otro. Nos sentamos en la mesa reservada para la ocasión, el único que se encontraba allí era Donn, el padre de Gerard, tío de Frank. Nos sentamos a esperar a los invitados... Mi hermana y yo, somos un complemento; ¿como me explico?. Ella es la chica mala, la rebelde, pero es dulce y tierna. Y en cambio yo, soy mas tranquila, pero tengo mis momentos de capricho x3 eso es lo que Alice y Gerard tiene en común, ambos son orgullosos, rencorosos, caprichosos y muy vengativos, si alguien se atreve a hacerle algo, ellos se lo devuelven 1000x1. Ellos son como "la oveja negra de la familia" pero no son malcriados y/o caprichosos con nuestros padres. En cambio, Frank y yo somos mas cariños, sociables, tiernos y dulces. Mamá murio hace 2 años. Murio de cancer U.U papá aun la ama y siempre la tiene en su mente y alma. No sale con ninguna mujer porque el juro que solo amaria a una mujer, que su corazon tenia dueña, que en su corazon estaba gravado el nombre de mamá para siempre y no dejaria que ninguna otra mujer tomara su lugar. En el restaurant yo hablaba con Frank de un concierto que se llevaria a cabo la proxima semana en el stadium principal, el recital seria de "Green Day" y ambos amamos esa banda y me gustaria ir con el. De inmediato que se lo dije los ojos le brillaron y no pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando me pregunto si queria ir con el. Obviamente le dije que si, seria como regresar en el pasado cuando nosotros 4 saliamos juntos a todos lados. Gerard hablaba con Alice y Papá con Donn. Nuestras charlas fueron interrumpidas por un:

XXX: Lamentamos la tardanza

Instintivamente todos dirigimos de inmediato la vista a los 3 chicos presentes ante nosotros…

Continuara...

Espero hayan disfritado el primer cap :3


End file.
